Don't Forget Me
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: Summary : Tao dan Kris awalnya bertemu secara tak sengaja karena sama-sama dihukum saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung di sekolah… Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya? ... KrisTao/TaoRis FF ... Terinspirasi dari MV Dont Forget Me - Girls Day ... YAOI! ... Happy Reading!


Amira - Song MinRa

Title : Don't Forget Me  
Main Cast : Kris/Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao  
Cameo : Park Jungsoo(Leeteuk)  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, little Humor(?)  
Rated : T  
Length : One-shot? YA! Ficlet? BISA JADI! Drable? TIDAK! *author korban nonton Eat Bulaga*

_Summary : Mereka awalnya bertemu secara tak sengaja karena sama-sama dihukum saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung di sekolah… Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?_

_Disclaimer : FF ini milikku, juga storyline-nya… Sedangkan, maincast-nya milik tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, orangtua & management mereka(SMent)._

_WARNING! : YAOI! GAJE! ABAL! OOC! TYPO! ANEH!_

Main Cast : Kris/Wu Yifan, Huang Zi Tao  
Cameo : Park Jungsoo(Leeteuk)  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, little Humor(?)  
Rated : T  
Length : One-shot? YA! Ficlet? BISA JADI! Drable? TIDAK! *author korban nonton Eat Bulaga*

_A/N : Jangan mendadak sakit apalagi eneg karena readers membaca FF-ku yang kurang bagus ini… FF ini terinspirasi dari MV Don't Forget Me – Girls Day…_

_-a Screenplays Fanfiction-_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Kamis,… _

**Kris POV**

.

.

Yah… Disinilah aku, aku yang biasanya _stay_ _cool _dan cukup terkenal disekolah ini, baru pertama kali terkena hukuman! Kemarin aku belajar seserius mungkin untuk ulangan esoknya, tetapi malah berakhir tertidur dikelas dengan tampannya. Sekarang? Aku-pun berakhir berdiri tegap disamping koridor aula sekolah bersama seorang murid disampingku, yang juga terkena hukuman bersamaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan dikelas sampai bisa dihukum.

Kami berdua disuruh berdiri tegap dan mengangkat kedua tangan kami, jika kami sedikit saja meluruskan urat-urat tangan yang kaku, maka kami-pun akan disuruh mengangkat satu kaki, yah, sepertinya aku tahu hukuman yang ia dapatkan sama denganku.

Matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap, menandakan ia mengatuk, satu tangannya tanpa ia sadari mulai akan terjatuh lemas…

Dan aku reflek mencengkram pelan tangannya dan membetulkan posisinya seperti semula –tegak.

Ia hanya memandangku dengan heran dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan lalu menghembuskan nafas dari mulutnya, "Kurasa ia sangat lelah karena saat aku dihukum ia sudah berdiri dengan menjalankan hukuman yang sama denganku" batinku.

"Uhm… Kau dihukum karena apa?" tanyanya seraya melihat wajahku.

"Aku… Tertidur saat pelajaran lalu berakhir disini… Siapa namamu dan mengapa kau dihukum disini?" ucapku.

"Namaku Huang Zitao. Kau bisa memanggilku Tao. Oh, aku dihukum disini karena sudah seminggu ini tidak mengerjakan PR" wajahnya tertunduk lesu setelah selesai berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak mengerjakan PR selama seminggu?" aku memicingkan mataku, heran dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kedua orangtua mengalami kecelakaan dan aku tak dapat berpikir sama sekali…" ia-pun memandang langit-langit.

"Ok… Namaku Kris Wu dan panggil aku Kris" entah padahal ia tak menanyakan namaku tapi secara tak sengaja pada akhirnya aku memperkenalkan diriku, "Tao, kau baru pertama kali mendapat hukuman?"

"Tentu! Aku selalu rajin mengerjakan PR. Tapi untuk seminggu ini, aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya"

"Oh… Ok…" aku mengangguk dan mengakhiri pembicaraan singkat kami, aku mulai tenggelam dalam pikiran dan asumsiku tentang orang disampingku ini.

Wajahnya mengapa agak menyeramkan? Tapi dia cukup imut… Sepertinya ia orang baik dan lugu. Aku kasihan mendengarnya sampai tidak bisa berfikir karena kedua orangtuanya yang kecelakaan sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit… Tanpa sadar, aku malah memperhatikan wajahnya…

"Kau memandangiku? Apa yang salah denganku?" Tao sadar aku mulai memandanginya lagi setelah beberapa detik setelah kami selesai berbicara rupanya.

"Bukan apa-apa…" aku langsung memalingkan kepalaku darinya, kembali _stay_ _cool_.

.

.

**Kris POV END**

.

.

**Tao POV**

.

.

Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai ia agak cukup lama memandangiku? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dikepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku menggeleng pelan.

Hey! Tanpa kau memperkenalkan dirimu juga aku tahu dirimu siapa! Kau _namja _yang sangat terkenal disini! Bukan hanya wajah tampanmu, tetapi prestasimu juga ikut membuat dirimu banyak fans.

"Eh? Apa aku tanpa sadar memujinya, tadi? Dan mengapa aku juga tanpa sadar berbicara tentang kecelakaan orangtuaku?" batinku berkecamuk.

Dia memang orang yang tampan dan sepertinya… Baik? Walaupun ia terlihat sangat dingin.

Bibirku tanpa sadar tertekuk dan aku kembali tertunduk lesu, merasa bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan, apa jangan-jangan… Aku menyukainya sama seperti teman-temanku?

_Grep_!

Lagi-lagi tanpa kusadari tanganku mulai lemas dan terjatuh, ia-pun pasti reflek mencengkram tanganku pelan lalu membedirikan tanganku seperti semula.

.

.

**Tao POV END**

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

_Kring_!

Bel sekolah tanda istirahat berbunyi. Itu pertanda Kris dan Tao selesai masa hukumannya. Satu jam pelajaran mereka lewati dengan hukuman.

"_Chakhaman, _Tao! Kris!" Leeteuk _seongsaenim _memanggil mereka yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dan ingin masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing dahulu.

Lantas mereka menengok secara bersamaan, "_Waeyo_, _seongsaenim_?" mereka-pun menjawab panggilan Leeteuk _seongsaenim_ secara bersamaan juga.

"Sepulang sekolah, kalian akan kuberikan tugas dan harus mengerjakannya, besok dikumpulkan! Serahkan kepada Yunho _seongsaenim. Arraseo_?" perintahnya.

"_Ne_, _seongsaenim_!" jawab Kris.

"_Arraseo_, _seongsaenim_!" jawab Tao.

Tao langsung berjalan dikoridor menuju kantin sekolah, sedangkan Kris berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

**Kris POV**

.

.

Aku terus memikirkan Tao. Sampai dikelas-pun aku tetap memikirkannya. Mengapa aku tidak berjalan ke kantin? Rasa lelah memaksa tubuhku untuk duduk…

Tapi, sebaiknya aku pergi ke kantin… Mungkin ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Tao lagi? Lagipula aku hanya butuh duduk sebentar, aku tidak lelah, melainkan aku hanya sedikit pegal-pegal.

.

.

**Kris POV END**

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Kris berjalan di koridor menuju kantin. Ia tahu bahwa beberapa siswi dari sekolah itu terus berjingkat pelan untuk mengikutinya. Namun betapa handalnya siswi-siswi tersebut, saat Kris memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat kebelakang, hanya siswa-siswi berbaur yang berjalan di koridor.

.

.

Tao memakan nasi goreng buatan kantin dengan santainya. Walaupun pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan Kris, yang ia rasa baru pertama kali ia melihatnya sedekat itu. Apalagi setelah tahu ternyata Kris terus memandangnya, "Apa yang kupikirkan?" gumam Tao lalu melanjutkan memakan nasi goreng tersebut.

"_Ahjumma_! Aku pesan nasi goreng, ya!" Kris agak membesarkan volume suaranya untuk memesan makan siang diantara suasana bising kantin sekolah, bukan hanya bising, tetapi sangat ramai dan agak sesak.

Seketika Tao agak tersedak dan lekas meminum sebotol air putih disamping makanan nasi goreng-nya, ia seperti mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, _"Ia duduk disampingku dan memakan makanan yang sama denganku?"_ batin Tao bergejolak, mungkin wajahnya mulai merona dan memanas.

Pandangan beberapa _namja_ dan _yeojya_ tertuju pada seorang Kris Wu dan Huang Zi Tao, mereka seperti melihat ada dua pangeran yang duduk bersebelahan dikantin sekolah… Mengapa sepertinya ada beberapa tatapan cemburu yang dihujani untuk mereka berdua.

Kris tak memperdulikan siapa yang memandang atau bagaimana pandangan para siswa-siswi disekolah tersebut terhadapnya, ia melahap nasi goreng yang sudah disediakan dengan tenang.

"Uhuk…" sekarang Tao malah tersedak air putih yang ia minum dari botol, reflek Kris memalingkan wajahnya ke arahnya.

"Tao?" Kris mengangkat alisnya, memastikan bahwa orang yang tersedak disampingnya adalah Huang Zi Tao yang baru setengah jam yang lalu ia temui saat diberi hukuman.

"_Ne_?" Tao berusaha untuk tenang saat disamping orang yang membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Kuharap kau menikmati makan siangmu…" senyum simpul –sekaligus membuat meleleh, terpasang disudut-sudut bibir Kris, ia-pun melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Oh… _Xie_-_xie_…" Tao tersenyum malu.

_Kring_!

Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai dan jam istirahat telah berakhir…

.

.

.

.

.

_Jum'at…_

**Kris POV**

.

.

Aku memandang jam tanganku lalu melihat ke arah jendela, sedari kemarin aku terus memikirkan Tao. Aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasku…

Oh, tunggu… Tugas?

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas dari Leeteuk _seongsaenim_!" batinku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kris?" sekarang adalah pelajaran Leeteuk seongsaenim lagi, sepertinya tadi tanpa sadar aku sedikit mengebrak meja…

"Bukan apa-apa, _seongsaenim_!" bantahku.

"Kemari kau…" ucapnya tenang.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku berjalan menuju meja guru, "Ada apa, _seongsaenim_?"

"Kau bisa panggilkan Tao ke meja piket? Kau tunggu saja disana bersamanya… Lagipula sebentar lagi jam pelajaran selesai 'kan?"

"Ok, _seongsaenim_…" aku lekas membuka pintu kelas dan keluar dari kelasnya, mencari kelas dimana ada seorang Huang Zi Tao disana.

.

.

"Kris!" disaat aku sedang bingung mencari kelas Tao, aku malah melihatnya sedang dihukum dengan cara yang sama –berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat lurus ke atas.

"Oh! Kau dihukum lagi?" aku berlari ke arahnya dan bertanya.

"_Ne_… Aku tidak mengerjakan tugas hukuman yang kemarin diberikan Leeteuk _seongsaenim_ untuk kita…"

"_Wae_?"

"Aku tak bisa berfikir karena kedua orangtuaku ada di rumah sakit…"

Lalu aku berdiri disampingnya, mengatur diriku untuk berposisi tegak dan mengangkat kedua tanganku keatas, "Aku juga lupa mengerjakannya…"

"Ok…"

"Umurmu berapa?" tanyaku.

"Yang jelas 3 tahun lebih muda dari _gege…_" jawabnya.

"Hm… Memang kau dihukum oleh guru yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku dihukum oleh Yunho _seongsaenim_…" tuturnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama?" tawarku dan disambut anggukan pelan dari Tao.

"Mau mengerjakannya dimana, _gege_?" tanyanya.

"Dirumahmu?" entah mengapa seulas senyuman nakal tersungging dibibirku.

"Eh? Jangan, _gege_…" ia menggeleng, "Diperpustakaan, sepulang sekolah? _Arraseo_?" entah mengapa aku melihat semangat serta matanya yang mulai berbinar, oh, dia tak menyadari senyumanku.

_Kring_!

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi…

Aku berlari menuju kelasku untuk mengambil tas, "Jangan lupa diperpustakaan! Kutunggu, _gege_!" ucapnya agak kencang, lalu aku melihat dia menghilang diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang mau pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" sepertinya aku mengagetkannya, kulihat ia sedang memainkan pulpen ditangannya.

"_Aniyo_… Aku baru datang kok, _gege_!" terukir senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Baiklah…" aku mengangguk lalu menghampirinya, lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku tulis dan menulis beberapa jawaban dari pertanyaan dibuku tugas tersebut.

Aku mulai bercengkrama dengan Tao, ia memang orang yang pemalu, tetapi sepertinya kita berdua telah menghapus rasa canggung yang menghalangi kita saat berbicara.

Ia mulai bercerita soal orangtuanya dan hal-hal lainnya, begitu pula denganku, ternyata ia dapat menjawab hampir semua soal-soal tugas dari Leeteuk _seongsaenim_… Kurasa ia kesepian, maka dari itu ia butuh seorang yang bisa ia ceritakan sedikit demi sedikit masalahnya, mungkin karena ada diriku, beban hati serta pikirannya mulai hilang.

Aku memandang wajah imutnya yang mulai tersenyum senang tanpa beban, perpustakaan serta sekolah pasti sudah sepi…

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai mendekati wajahnya, wajahku dan wajahnya berjarak 20cm, 10cm…

Ia masih menunduk untuk menulis jawaban-jawaban…

"Huang Zi Tao…" panggilku lalu ia melihat wajahku dengan kaget.

5cm…

"5, 4, 3…" hitungku dalam hati.

**DUK!**

Aku kaget juga tertegun, ekspresiku berubah menjadi keheranan, dengan kaget ia mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga, "Ah! 2cm lagi!" aku menatapnya, aku melihatnya membereskan buku-buku, ia-pun tak mau menatapku, ia langsung bergegas pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian diperpustakaan…

"Mungkin ia tak punya perasaan cinta padaku…"

.

.

**Kris POV END**

.

.

**Tao** **POV**

.

.

Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya karena itu malah akan membuatku lebih sakit hati, sungguh, perasaanku bercampur aduk sekarang, jantungku berdebar-debar…

"Aku hanya takut dipermainkan olehnya…" aku menutup pintu perpustakaan begitu kencang, meninggalkan Kris sendirian diperpustakaan, "Tapi, kurasa besok aku harus meminta maaf…"

Aku menyesal!

Nyatanya, setetes airmata mulai mengalir dari mataku…

.

.

**Tao POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Ternyata, Kris dan Tao dihukum lagi karena…

Tao, lagi-lagi belum bisa mengerjakan PRnya…

Kris, terus melamun saat jam pelajaran…

Tao tak berani menatap atau-pun menengok ke arah Kris, tapi ia sedikit melirik ke arah Kris, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tangan Tao tanpa sadar mau terjatuh…

_Grep_!

Kris kembali mencengkram pelan tangan Tao lalu membetulkan posisinya seperti semula…

"Saatnya diriku untuk meminta maaf… Dan mengutarakan perasaanku sebenarnya?" batin Tao bingung.

"_Gege_–"

_Kring_!

Bel tanda usai-nya jam pelajaran berbunyi, Kris langsung berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang menatapnya seraya terdiam, bibirnya kelu, tak sepatah kata-pun bisa terucap dari bibirnya…

…

…

…

Memang sejak saat itu, Tao tidak pernah dihukum lagi dan tidak pernah bertemu Kris lagi, saat bertemu-pun, ia melihat Kris bersama _namja_ lain…

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat…

"Jangan lupakan aku…" gumam Tao, menyesal…

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

_A/N : Silahkan beri kritik-saran-pujian(?)… Mind to Read, Review and ask a sequel? XDDDD :)  
Kalau kalian comment, author tahu dimana letak bagusnya FF ini dan jeleknya FF ini(Author tahu kok, FF ini nggak bagus) .-.  
Jeongmal kamshamnida! *bow :D_


End file.
